1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light sensor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light sensor for sensing an illumination of a partial area.
2. Description of the Related Art
The light sensor is a very important sensor among the numerous environmental sensors. The light sensor is often applied in controlling systems related to the Internet of Things, such as an environmental monitoring system, a smart home or a smart building, to sense the light illumination of the surrounding environment and to combine the illumination with a communication function, the Internet of Things, and the computation of data in the cloud, to provide a more convenient service in daily life.
The light sensor of the prior art is used for sensing the illumination of the whole surrounding area. However, for the smart building system, there is a need to sense the illumination of a specific area (for example, the light controlling system of a meeting room of an office usually needs to detect only the illumination of the area of the meeting table). Therefore, there is a need to provide a new light sensor to sense the illumination of a specific partial area.